The present invention relates to the field of packaging and more particularly, it relates to corner posts that are used in containers for the purpose of cushioning and protecting products shipped in the containers from damage caused by external forces.
It is customary to package bulky and heavy products in relatively lightweight but strong paperboard containers. However, during transportation, storage and handling of the packaged products the lightweight containers are subject to damage. Moreover, the vertical stacking strength of lightweight containers is not very great. Thus, damage can also occur to the packaged products when the containers are stacked high, either in a warehouse or in a transportation vehicle.
To overcome some of the problems inherent with lightweight containers, it is customary to add corner posts to the containers. When provided at the corners of a container, the corner posts provide excellent stacking strength, and because the corner posts provide a space between the side walls of the container and the packaged product, damage from external blows is substantially reduced.